goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Cheay Kidnaps Princess Anneliese and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
''Cheay Kidnaps Princess Anneliese and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Cheay. Plot Cheay creates some Henchman 800s with Razorbeard to kidnap Princess Anneliese. She cries for help while the robot pirates took her away to The Prison Ship. Erika is very sad about it, she asks Sir Bartleby Montclair to rescue her in the Prison Ship. Bartleby eventually goes through the Prison Ship and rescue the princess. Anneliese gives Bartleby a kiss on the cheek for saving her. Randall Weems tells Miss Finster about the kidnapping of Princess Anneliese. Miss Finster drags Cheay to Principal Prickly's office, Principal Prickly gives Cheay a level 10 detention. Transcript (We see Cheay building his green and blue Henchman 800 army while Razorbeard builds his red and purple Henchman 800. They complete it in time) Cheay: Looks like Princess Anneliese is in for a surprise. Razorbeard: I agree with you. Besides, Bartleby will never get a chance to rescue her. She'll be kidnapped forever. Pirates, find me the princess and bring her right here. (We see Anneliese and Erika picking pink and blue flowers in their garden, the pirates attacked Erika, Anneliese is shocked to see many Henchman 800s in sight, and the purple Henchman 800 grab her in the left arm, and the blue Henchman 800 grab her right arm) Anneliese: No, don't take me to Razorbeard. I really hate him for getting Rayman and Globox captured. Blue Henchman 800: We got you, princess. Now Razorbeard and Cheay wants to see you, and you'll never be rescued. Purple Henchman 800: I agree! (The Henchman 800 army laughed at the captured, helpless, and crying princess) Erika: Oh no, my friend is gone. I need someone to rescue my friend. (Meanwhile, when the pirates brought the princess to the Prison Ship) Cheay: Good work, take her away to the deepest, darkest cell in the Prison Ship. You must leave her there, and throw away the key. (Anneliese plead for help, she continues to cry, Razorbeard and Cheay laughs while the princess is taken away) (Meanwhile, Bartleby is sleeping in his room until Erika woke him up) Bartleby: What is it Erika? Your friend is kidnapped by pirates who are robots. Erika: Yes, you must rescue her. I'm sure that Cheay will be in dead meat after you rescue her. You must get into the Prison Ship to rescue her. (Erika sends a blue magic butterfly that teleports Bartleby onto the Prison Ship, Bartleby even receives in line skates to skate down the slippery path, defeating obstacles in his way until he reaches the well) Bartleby: That was a wild way to skate or slide in the Prison Ship. Now where's that princess? (8 Henchman 800s appear before Bartleby even run) Green Henchman 800: Freeze! You blondie mink! Bartleby: Let go of Princess Anneliese, NOW! Red Henchman 800: Nope! She's ours now, Cheay has got her before you would. Bartleby: That's it, You've asked for it! (Bartleby pushes 8 Henchman 800s into the lava, the robo pirates got destroyed) Cheay: What? That mink is defeating our pirate army, send in reinforcements! (Bartleby jumps onto the missile and flies away from the incoming Henchman 800 army) (20 minutes later, Bartleby finally reaches the deepest, and darkest cell in the Prison Ship, he saw a crying princess) Bartleby: Don't cry Princess. I'm here to rescue you from Razorbeard and Cheay. Anneliese: Bartleby, you're my hero, Thanks for saving me from Cheay and Razorbeard. (Anneliese kisses Bartleby on the cheek, Bartleby blushes) (When Bartleby got to 3rd Street School) Bartleby: Randall, i rescued Princess Anneliese from Cheay. I think you should tell Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Cheay has kidnapped the Princess from The Barbie as the Princess and The Pauper. Her name is Anneliese. Miss Finster: Cheay, that's it. Go to Principal Prickly's office, Now! (At Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a serious situation. A very serious indeed. We don't kidnap any princesses ever! That's it, it's level 10 detention for you, young man! Cheay: What? You are a loser! Principal Prickly: Make that Level 11! Are you ready to push me any further? VoicesEdit Dave as Cheay and Green Henchman 800 Princess as Princess Anneliese Julie as Erikia Alan as Razorbeard Wiseguy as Blue Henchman 800, Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Dallas as Purple Henchman 800 Simon as Red Henchman 800 Brian as Sir Bartleby Montclair Eric as Randall Weems Category:All Cheay deserves Category:Grounded Stuff